


Stevie, just kiss me

by HarleyMarvelfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nightmares, Sexual Content, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyMarvelfan/pseuds/HarleyMarvelfan
Summary: 2 idiots in love finally getting their shit together -Bucky has a nightmare and Steve is the sweetestaka the fluff we deserve instead of Endgame
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Stevie, just kiss me

It's midnight and Bucky's laying in his (and Steve's) bed.

It's been some weeks since Thanos was defeated.  
And the most important- They are all doing well now except some brusises here and there .  
Even Tony's doing well again, maybe he has lost his arm but he is definitely doing well being at home with Morgan and Pepper, the people he loves the most. And Bucky, well, Bucky is sitting here in a hotel room that's bigger than an entire Apartment with Steve, sharing everything and even a bed with him since they have to build a new Avengers facility and Bucky doesn't know where else to go to be honest. But does he mind? Not at all. It's the opposite...he has to be close to Steve -Steven fucking America's ass, the one he's been crushing on since he was like 10. He even remembers (thanks to Shuri, of course) telling Steve that one day he's gonna get him a ring and be his husband, til' the end of the line, when they were 11. He loves Steve so much it fuckin' hurts.Bucky doesn't even want to sleep next to Steve. He's too scared that he's gonna have a (let's say he's had a few "hot" dreams about Steve and not only nightmares) dream about him and talk in his sleep or something. Nat once had to share a room with him during a mission and he fell asleep. And well... he talks in his sleep. That's how he found out. Nat's gonna tease him with it til' he dies. ("Oh Stevie yeah! Please" ) 

but fuck it he sleeps better as close as possible to the Blonde anyways.

"Buck i can hear you thinking. What's wrong, pal?", Steve asked him and turned around in their bed to look at him.  
Damn what a sight, Bucky thought.  
Cap was only wearing some small blue boxers. It was too hot for Shirts and Bucky DEFINITELY didn't mind. And damn indeed, what a blessing to have the man he loves next to him, sweating, because the air conditioner is shit , and almost naked. It would only be better to have him here sweating for another reason - he thought .  
"BUCKYY? You're with me?", the living wet dream brought him back to the reality.  
"Yeahh just zoned out i guess and no since u here sleeping with me i feel better. Also i noticed you seem to really help me with my nightmares. "  
"Oh really?. Maybe we should sleep together more often" , Steve said like the innocent Man everyone thought he was.  
Fuck- if you say it like that, Bucky thought.  
"I love sleeping with you Stevie. Wait that sounds wrong I- That's not-"  
"Buck no i get it don't worry. I can't sleep can you?"  
"Nope not really since we fought the ugly grape it's been worse to be honest"  
"Ha same. Wanna watch something on Netflix with me?"  
"Yeah i would Netflix and Chill with you anytime, handsome ", Bucky thought but didn't say it outloud... yet.  
"Let's do it why not"  
Steve stood up first or Bucky waited til he stood up first because why would you let go of the chance to see America's ass in only some tight boxers. Well, Bucky didn't want that.  
"It's still so hot in here oof", Steve complained.  
Because of your body, doll, he thought. Damn keep it together u freak.  
"Want some water?"  
"Yeah please"  
As Bucky came back with two glasses of water Steve has already set up everything for their movie night, one blanket and many cusions.  
"Hey pal have you ever watched Love, Simon? I heard it's pretty cute."  
Great the guy i love wants to watch a gay rom-com with me maybe i finally have the balls to tell him that i want to do exactly that with him- being very gay.  
"Why not, sure Stevie."

Throughout the movie he snuggled his way closer to his crush because they were used to body contact just like back in time when the radiator would give up and Steve was always sick or cold- or both.  
Bucky was tired as fuck. "Peter was right this movie is indeed very cute.", Steve said as the movie ended.  
He looked down at his friend who's head was in his lap. The brunette was asleep. Captain smirked and kissed Bucky's forhead. Oh what a sight, he thought. Not long after that he fell asleep as well. "NO not him,take me, please-" Cap woke up to Buck's sobbing. "Hey Buck. Please wake up, It's just a nightmare." He grabbed his metal fingers and kissed them one by one very soflty, then his forehead again. The Soldier's entire body was shaking. "No.. Steve..they hurt you..T-They tortured you right in front of my eyes and i could do nothing....Oh god i'm sorry i woke you up." Bucky couldn't hold his tears anymore. It wasn't only beacuse of the nightmare. No. not at all. It was because he just couldn't bring himself to finally tell Steve how much he loved him. "Doll, please don't cry stop it's okay. It's just a dream come here." Steve gently wiped a tear from his cheek and then kissed it right after. He held him as close as he could and without even noticing he whispered soft I love you's into his ear while Bucky fell asleep in his arms. Next day they woke up, Bucky was on top of Steve his face on his chest and hand on his abdomen. Steve woke up first. He looked down on Buck and realized that that's exactly what he wants in his life - Bucky - waking up with him on his bare skin like it's no big deal at all. He looked so beautiful and adorable his hair sticking to his forehead. Before he even realized Bucky woke up. " Good mornin' Stevie", he said with his raspy morning voice and Steve swore he could never get enough of his voice. "Hey doll, slept well?" "Yeah i mean look at you who could sleep on a chest like yours and not sleep like a fuckin' baby.", he laughed. "But no joke i really slept well, thank you so much Steve i'm sorry for bothering you. I'm not a your kid, it's not your job to look after me." "I love it Buck, making me real happy to see you sleeping without nightmares", he sad as he stroked his cheek softly. "Do you rememember what i said last night? I meant that with all of my heart. I always wanted to tell you since I was like 17 but I guess i was just too scared to tell you cause you know back in the day it was.. different from now. And now i didn't want to pressure you. You don't have to love me back i just-" "Stevie, just kiss me" Steve froze at first but Bucky gently put his lips on the Captain's.  
It was gentle and soft and it felt too good to be real but also too short.  
They broke the kiss. "About fuckin time", Steve said.  
"LANGUAGE"  
"Oh shut up and put your lips back you jerk or-"  
They kissed again gentle at first but then after some minutes they deepened the kiss until it got rougher and Bucky moved onto Steve's lap.  
They stopped.  
Bucky looked him in his ocean blue eyes. "or?", Steve smirked. "Or god help me, you'll see...I'm sorry if i'm too forward but i've been waiting to do this for the last 70 years, Punk.  
"As you can see i don't mind at all. If it takes me 100 years to finally kiss you then I don't wanna wait anymore ",Steve said and moved to Bucky's neck kissing it first and then sucking on it. "Mind if i take this off?", Steve asked and Buck shook his head. Then hiss T shirt flew across the room.

Steve admired Bucky's body.  
He kissed the scars on his body and Buck moaned.  
"Lord Buck, please-"  
"Just Buck is fine, but you can call me anything you want, or doll, or... daddy?", he winked at him and Steve slapped his chest.  
"I'm in love with the biggest idiot on earth"  
"YOUR idiot, punk"  
"I hate you"  
"I love you too now shut the fuck up or im gonna stop this right now.",  
"Stephen Grant Rogers, i think your mom has thaught you better than this."  
"Buck, don't talk about my dearest mother while we are doing stuff like that" 

Damn, he was hopeless in love and couldn't wait to spend the rest of his stupid life with Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! This is my first Story here so i really appreciate it!!!  
> I'll probably continue by writing a second chapter... we need more super soldier love because the russos are dumb and i'm a gay girl loving my gay babies


End file.
